


The Bodyguard

by barakatballs



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: High School AU, M/M, WWE - Freeform, ambrollins - Freeform, ambrollins high school au, prompt fill woo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barakatballs/pseuds/barakatballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Ambrose reluctantly becomes the bodyguard of Seth Rollins. (high school au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first wwe fanfic *raises glass* and I have a hate/love relationship with this piece but eh, what happens, happens. high school au prompt fill, tho much longer and most likely a multi chapter

Dean Ambrose was no stranger to the detention of East End High School in good ol' Cincinnati.

In fact, this was probably his twentieth time in this room – the eighteen year old was notorious for his constant lateness and cutting of his classes to pick stupid fights and smoke in the school’s backyard just for the hell of it. The Ohio native was so familiar with detention room that he already knew what seat was the comfiest (third char in the fourth row), where he could hide his cigarettes, and which teachers were so actually afraid of the intimidating teenager that they would really let him leave early. It was his senior year, he thought about dropping school in second semester, Dean’s respect for the school was minimal. His grades were borderline, but he wasn’t failing he assured himself constantly. October had strolled around; he only had to survive eight more months. Dean craved nothing more but to get of out of here already.

Clad in his gray leather jacket, Dean strolled into the detention room fifteen minutes late – not his fault, hunger was calling and the snack machine was giving him a hard time – but as made his way in, he stopped abruptly. For starters, there was no teacher scolding him for his tardiness. Whoever was supposed to host detention that day was absent along with the majority of students.

Dean didn’t see the usual gang of delinquents – Adam (cutting class), Cody (picking fights), Kofi (trashed a student’s car, got a month’s worth of detention, Heath (him being…Heath), and Punk (too many to count). Was everyone off for good behavior?

The only one in the classroom was some kid sitting in _Dean’s_ seat.

With shoulders hunched, the stranger’s head was lying on the desk, buried under twisted, black hair.

_You have got to be kidding me? Is he sleeping?_

Usually, Dean wouldn’t bitch about who’s seats belongs to who but he had a pretty rough that he wanted to get over with already, and he was looking really forward to dozing off in that comfy chair.

_Who the hell was this kid, anyway?_

“Hey!” Dean shouted, slapping his hand on the desk. “This is _my_ seat.”

Instantly, the stranger jumped back, nearly falling off the damn chair. The long hair whipped back, revealing a glimpse of the stranger’s face. For a second there, Dean thought he saw blood.

Regaining his balance, the stranger lifted his face, locking its light brown eyes with Dean’s pale blue.

Dean took a step back.

A swelling black bruise sat underneath the stranger’s left eye joined with a cut lip and bleeding forehead. Dean glanced down to see a bloody useless napkin sitting in the palm of the stranger’s hand.

“Oh my God.”

It occurred to Dean he had never seen this kid before, though he was beginning to think this “kid” was older than him judging by the growing stubble. As he quickly studied the battered face a second time, it finally clicked to Dean that this must be the transfer from Davenport, Iowa. He heard about the new kid through chatter from the halls. Transferred about a week ago and got along well pretty quickly with both the teachers and students, especially with the captain of the football team, Roman, whom Dean counted as a mutual buddy. So it was sort of a surprise for Dean to see the kid _here_ in detention looking like he just crawled out of hell.

“Who did this to ya?” Dean’s curiosity was biting him. This was the type of kid Dean would pick on, but this was their first meeting. The transfer didn’t speak, instead he avoided Dean’s gaze and stared at his dirty red sneakers, ignoring the towering teenager over him.

Dean would have let it go right there, but he was curious and kept on persisting.

“C’mon who did it?” Dean waited for an answer with arms crossed. “I haven’t picked a fight in a while.”

Dean chuckled to himself but the transfer saw no humor in it.

“First time getting beat up, huh?” Dean cracked a sly smile as he pulled an adjacent chair and sat on it backwards so it faced the kid. “It’s not so bad the fifth time, you kinda get used to it,” Dean commented, cracking his knuckles, “Trust me I know.”

The transfer sat silent and uncooperative, its eyes glued to the floor and pretending he was the only one in the room.

The silence fueled Dean’s annoyance, they were the only two here, might as well strike up a conversation.

“Got a name?” Dean finally asked, staring with his wild, blue eyes hoping for an answer.

Again silence.

“I’m wasting my time.” Dean licked his dry lips and jumped off the seat, he didn’t have to wait for anybody.

Half of Dean’s body was nearly out the door when he heard the kid murmur something under his breath.

“Come again?” Dean took a step back in the classroom, turning his head to face the kid.

“Seth.” He said a bit louder. “My name is Seth.”

_Now we’re getting somewhere._

“Ah Seth,” Dean grinned as he made his way towards the Iowa native. “Should I assume you know my name?”

“Dean.” Seth said with folded arms. “I’ve been warned about you by everybody.”

“Damn.” Dean said with a laughed. “I really do make a good impression, don’t I? What have you heard?”

“That you’re an insane nuisance wrecking havoc to this school.”

Dean titled his head, “Sounds about right.”

Before Seth could respond, drops of blood trickled down from his eyebrow.

“Shit.” He cursed as he rummaged in the pocket of his jeans, taking out a clean napkin and dabbing it on the wound. “I thought it stopped bleeding a while ago.”

“Did you trip on the stairs or some shit?” Dean asked, sitting himself down. “Or are you gonna tell me who did this?”

“For what?” Seth surprisingly snapped back. “So you can pick a fight and be back here?”

“Hey maybe I can see you again.” Dean shamelessly winked at the startled Seth whose cheeks blushed red. Dean found the kid attractive despite all the blood and black n’ blue, he might as well have fun.

There was no awkward silence after Dean’s comment.

Seth quickly scoffed but couldn’t hide his amused smiled towards the infamous and kinda hot school’s pain in the ass in front of him. Seth strangely felt comfortable around Dean, and dare he say even _safe_ – a feeling he never associated with his friends, even the friendly titan Roman.

“If I tell you who did this to me,” Seth’s eyes darted towards Dean’s. “You can’t pick a fight with the dude, it’s just more trouble.”

“I don’t make promises, Seth.” Dean shrugged carelessly.

Seth didn’t open his mouth to argue, he was wincing from pain of his bleeding wound.

“You want like a bandage or something?” Dean asked, his thumb sticking out of his curled fist, pointing to the blackboard behind him. “There’s a couple in the teacher’s desk.”

Dean was already opening the drawers before Seth even answered him.

Seth couldn’t believe this guy was actually helping him out.

The eighteen year old returned with a forgotten water bottle and two bandages in his palms.

“Here I found these.”

Seth poured drops of the water on his napkin, “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Dean shrugged.

Seth flashed a small smile in gratitude before he pressed the damp napkin on his forehead. Dean took it upon himself to open the bandage as Seth dried his forehead. With his free hand, Seth reached for the bandage his tan fingers brushing against Dean’s pale coarse ones until suddenly Dean grasped Seth’s fingers.

“Are those _teeth_ marks?” Dean couldn’t believe his eyes; he caught of a glimpse of it as Seth’s hand reached over. Dean had to make sure his mind wasn’t playing tricks on me. Seth immediately turned mute, yet Dean could see the undeniable fear in Seth’s eyes.

“I’m not going to hurt you Seth.” Dean assured him; he still held Seth’s trembling hand in his. “But who the hell did this to you?”

Seth yanked his hand away the instant Dean released him. Clutching the wound, Seth lowered his wrist to his lap. Again, he avoided Dean’s intense stare. Seth knew Dean wanted to help but he didn’t want anymore trouble. But he knew Dean wouldn’t leave him alone until he answered his question.

Seth just wanted to go home.

“Some prick named Randy.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “ _Randy Orton?”_

“I guess.” Seth shrugged, his hand applying the bandage on his face.

Dean shot up his seat suddenly, involuntarily making Seth jerk back in his seat. Dean ran his hands over his arms and the blades of his shoulders, “The one with all the tattoos here?”

Seth raised an eyebrow. They were both talking about the same person.

“Yes.”

“What the hell did you do?!” Dean questioned, he was leaning over the desk and towering Seth once again.

With his four years at East End High, he knew you would never, _ever_ pick a fight with Randy Orton and if he – the _Viper_ – pursued you, it was best you switched schools.

Seth was quick to defend himself. “I didn’t do anything! I was minding my own damn business when he came out outta nowhere, shoved me against my locker and began beating the hell outta me!”

“I can see that.” Dean was intrigued. “You fought back didn’t you?”

“Your damn right I did!” Seth’s voice rose. “I didn’t do shit so I fought back!”

“Aannndddd,” Dean stretched the word. “That’s why you’re here.”

“And why is Randy not here?” Seth questioned, leaning back and folding his arms. “I mean he’s the ass who started it!”

“Lower your voice.” Dean hissed. “Randy’s goons are his eyes and ears, they’ll fucking _hear_ you.”

Seth was taken back. “This Randy is pretty serious here.”

“He put a kid in a three week coma once.” Dean explained Randy’s history. “But you see Randy’s dad is so damn filthy rich that the school can’t even touch him! He get’s away with everything, and there’s nothing anyone can do. And what the Viper wants,” Dean paused, shooting his eyes directly at Seth’s. “He gets.”

It took a Seth a second.

“What the hell does he want with me?!”

“No one knows what the Viper wants,” Dean shrugged. “But I suggest you go back to Iowa, kid.”

Seth scoffed but Dean could plainly see Seth was scared. The kid was here only for a week and he was now pre-destined for an ass kick every day.

“Look Seth.” Dean leaned back in his chair, propping his feet on Seth’s desk. “It’s October, and you’re gonna be stuck here till June so I suggest you get yourself a bodyguard.”

Dean checked his watch. “And would you look at that, detention is over! I got a bus to catch,” Dean slid off the chair and headed out. “Nice meeting you, Seth. Don’t get killed!”

Dean had already made it halfway down the hallway when he heard footsteps behind him and Seth shouting, “But what about you?”

Dean spun around to find a jogging Seth trying to catch up with him.

“What about me?”

Seth caught up and stood face to face to Dean. “You said you haven’t picked a fight in a while. And I’m sure Randy’s got his friends who want to kick my ass, you can be my bodyguard.”

_What the actual fuck?_

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Dean shook his head; he clutched both of Seth’s shoulders suddenly and began to shake them. “Seth, Seth, Seth, this is Randy the _fucking_ ViperOrton we’re talking about. I’ve spent my four years here in this hell avoiding that punk, and I’m not going to finish senior year in a wheelchair.”

Seth pled. “C’mon Dean, I can fight back but I can’t handle Randy.”

“So you want me to be the punching bag?” Dean snapped before he spun around and exited the hall, now he was running down the stairs. Dean hoped to whatever god there was that the kid wasn’t following him.

It wasn’t long until Seth caught up with him, clutching Dean’s gray leather jacket and spin around with such force that appalled Dean.

“Look Dean, that’s not what I meant. It’s just… look I’m afraid.” Seth clutched the jacket just in case Dean would flee. “I’m afraid and I don’t know how to handle with this mess, and well you – no offense – but it looks you know how to handle these types of situations.”

“What about your Roman buddy?” Dean questioned. “He’s a macho man, he can handle Randy.”

“Roman can’t get into school fights.” Seth defended his friend. “He’ll get kicked off the team.”

Dean opened his mouth to argue but Seth had his point, none of them wanted that to happen to Roman.

But Dean wasn’t looking forward to dying. “Can you take some self defense class or something, man?”

“I dabbled in wrestling when I was younger,” Seth shrugged.

“Whoa, whoa,” Dean couldn’t believe his ears. “You wrestle?”

“I wouldn’t really call it professional wrestling.” Seth explained, “More backyard stuff, nothing really. But it’s been years and -,”

“Hey, hey,” Dean interrupted as he shrugged his arm free. “That’s a start.”

“What are you talking about, Dean?”

Dean’s lips twisted into a smile. “I’m gonna teach you how to wrestle.”

“ _What?”_ Seth coughed. “Dean, you cannot be serious.”

“Do you doubt my skills, Seth?”

“I’ve never seen your skills.” Seth pointed out.

“Point taken.” Dean shrugged. “I wrestle here and then, and I fucking love it you know? And I think I’m pretty damn good to have a pupil of my own.”

“You?” Seth couldn’t grasp what Dean just said. “ _You_ are going to teach _me_ how to wrestle?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Look Seth,” he stressed. “I’m going to help you out. Randy’s a tough guy and with wrestling you got an advantage over him, so I’ll teach you because I can’t be saving your ass forever.”

“Is that a deal?” A smile crept on Seth’s lips. “You’ll have my back as long as I’m your wrestling student?”

“Yeah, I mean you got potential, hell you fought back the Viper!” Dean exclaimed. “So yeah I’ll help you.”

“Where can I see you wrestle?”

Dean almost choked on air. “Huh?”

“I need to see what you’re gonna teach me, Dean.” Seth pushed back his hair to reveal his wounds. “I don’t want any more of this shit.”

Dean bit his lip. No one in the school knew about his wrestling, hell even his mom didn’t even know, and here he was letting someone he literally just met see him wrestle.

Seth waited for an answer. “So?”

“Fine.” Dean grunted. “I have a match this Friday; I’ll give you the details tomorrow. I’m here early. But you gotta swear on your _life_ , not to tell any living soul about it, alright?”

Seth laughed, shaking his head. He couldn’t believe this was happening.

“We got ourselves a deal.”

Dean grinned, outstretching his hand. “Only if you shake on it Seth…um?"

Seth shook Dean’s hand eagerly.

“Rollins.”

“Ambrose.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, chapter two is here *taps head* and of course we're gonna have more wrestlers.  
> if you liked it or want to request a prompt, follow my tumblr - southernviolenceambrose


End file.
